


Early Morning Kiss

by alliaskofyou



Series: Saphael Kisses [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: A kiss in the morning, it's barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze.





	Early Morning Kiss

Raphael blinks and opens his eyes. The room is still dark and he is unbearably cold. Sitting up, he immediately realizes why. Simon lays beside him, curled in on himself, cuddling all the blankets on their bed. Raphael tries to scowl but, instead, smiles fondly at Simon’s drooling mouth and mussed hair. He scoots closer, moving underneath the covers and wrapping his chilled body against Simon who awakes at the cold now pressed beside him. He shivers and rolls his head to face Raphael and blinks wearily at him. A soft smile spreads across his face and he leans in to press an uncoordinated kiss against Raphael’s chin.

“G’morning, Raph.”

Raphael pulls Simon closer and kisses the nape of his neck. “Good morning, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> It probably should be "good night" since they sleep during the day, but sue me. : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
